Midnight Love
by EllyEcstasy
Summary: Bella and Edward run in to each other after 80 years, Bella is a vampire and madly in love. but not with Edward. Edward is really despreate to get Bella back. See how.
1. Dream

Midnight Love

Chapter one- Dream

BPOV

"I love you Edward" I said to my one true love

"I love you too Bella"

"I want to spend forever with you" I said quickly regretting it. Edward then let out a low growl

"We've talked about this I want to keep you human and not damn you to a life of darkness."

"I don't care if I am damned to a life of darkness as long as I am with you Edward"

"I don't care that you don't care I'm not changing you"

"You know I've been thinking and I have a new theory why you won't change me"

"Ah more of your theories what is it this time would love to hear it"

"I think that you don't want to change me because you are scared"

"Now why would I be scared" he chuckled

"I don't know of commitment or that you won't love me as much if I were to become a Vampire"

"I will always love you don't ever think different"

"Then change me" I yelled shocked that I raised my voice at him

"No" he yelled back

"Then consider us over because apparently you don't care about this relationship as much as you say you do"

"Bella come on don't do this" he said opening his arms inviting me in. O how bad I wanted to go in to those arms but my mouth had a different idea.

"Get out now Edward"

"Bella"

"Go" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs and then he was gone in a blink of an eye.

I then realized what had just happen I just yelled at Edward to leave

"O my god what have I done" I screamed and fell to the floor crying.

EPOV

"Get out now Edward" she screamed at me

"Bella" I said hoping to calm her down

"Go" she screamed really loud so I listened and was gone in a fraction of a second

How could she do this to me how could she think I was scared to change her. but then I looked back on out conversation and realized that maybe I was scared.

I drove home going the speed limit trying to figure out what I was going to do. I came to the conclusion and that was to move out of Forks, Washington.

I had finally arrived at home find that everyone had gone hunting and will be back around 5 this morning. I looked at the clock. Twilight. I sighed

"I love you Bella" I said then went upstairs to start packing up my room and to try to think of a way to explain to my family why I wanted to move so bad. And at short notice but then deiced that telling the truth would be for the best.

BPOV

I got up in time so that Charlie didn't come home to me in the middle of the floor crying. I didn't want to add any more pressure to Charlie since he was diagnosed with cancer 2 months ago. He only had about a month left to live. On top of that mom has cut off all ties to us here ever since I didn't go with her and Phil to Florida. Then Charlie walked in the door.

"Sorry Char.. Dad for not having dinner done I must have fallen asleep on the couch."

"Its okay Isabella" It hurt me to hear him call me by my full name but he asked if it was okay since he never really got a chance to when I was younger.

I then quickly got up from the couch to get started on dinner when Charlie stopped me.

"Isabella you do enough around the house how about we just order pizza tonight ok" All I could do was nod.

After pizza was done I went upstairs to reflect on what happened between me and Edward. The whole argument ended with me screaming at him to leave. Then he was gone. When got upstairs I half expected him to be waiting for me in my bed. But when I opened my door all I found was a single red rose.

I went over to pick it up still hoping that this was just a bad nightmare and that I would wake up in my angels arms any minute now. Then I notice that the rose was real. I couldn't take this I picked up the rose and walked over to the window opening it and throwing the rose out the window then closing the window as fast as I could.

I then thought some more maybe I will talk to him tomorrow then everything will be back to normal. I then fell asleep thinking that I will talk to Edward tomorrow at lunch.

EPOV

"What do you mean we have to move" yelled Rosalie I already knew she was going to be pissed. Emmett tried to calm her down. But it didn't work out that way she was still ticked off at me for spring them.

But the minute I explained that Bella screamed at me to go they all understood that I couldn't stay around here any more.

We then quickly packed up. I was done since I didn't go hunting with the rest of my family. Just then Alice danced in to the room.

"Hey" is all she said I was shocked that she managed to only say one word.

"Hey" I replied back hopefully she see that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone

"Are you all packed up we are leaving in 15."she asked

"yeah" silence "umm Alice"

"yeah"

"Do you think that you can take the Volvo I don't really want it anymore"

"Sure" slight shock in her voice

"Thanks" then she turned and walked off. I was alone again

I would never see Bella again. Never to catch her fall then laugh about it. Never have her heart skip a beat every time I kissed her. And have her blush about it. I was going to miss her so much.

I then stood up gathering my stuff and was out the door loading up Alice's Mustang Cobra. Then we were off to our new home.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to the annoying alarm clock waking me up. I looked around my room hoping to see Edward some where. Then I notice that I was all alone.

I got out of bed and grabbed my toiletries to go take a shower and think maybe he would just pick me up today. when I got dress I grabbed my backpack then a breakfast bar. Looking outside hoping to see a silver Volvo in the front with my angel in the drivers seat waiting for me. But all I saw was my red Chevy truck.

I then grabbed my keys and went to my truck when I opened the door I saw a piece of paper I opened it and realized that it was my math homework that I never turned in.

Damn it I was getting my hopes up for nothing. When I got to school I searched the parking lot for him or for that matter any of the Cullen's.

When I found none of them. I just thought that I had dreamed it all up and there really was no Edward. I only wished there was. My morning classes passed in a blur it was finally time for lunch I walked in to the cafeteria looking at the tables trying desperately to locate them. Nothing it was like never there. Then Jessica came up and started talking to me.

"Hey what's wrong" Jessica asked as if it wasn't obvious

"Nothing just that I have a broken heart and I don't know who caused it"

"You mean Edward broke up with you"

"You know about him so its not a dream that I had thought up"

"No we all know about him and how you went out with the one and only Edward Cullen."

I didn't say anything to that then she asked

"Where is he any way" the only way I could respond was.

"I only wish I knew" then the tears came.


	2. 80 years

-1Midnight love Chapter 2

The next few months passed in a blur. I was still thinking that Edward was just a figment of my imagination. Jessica continued to try and cheer me up but nothing would help me get my angel back now.

I then later found out that a group of new students would be joining us at Forks, Washington high. But I didn't really care about anyone I was to busy wallowing in my own self misery.

I was thinking so hard about Edward that my balance was off more then usual. All I remember is that I was coming in to Trig. when I landed wrong on my foot. I slowly prepared for impacted with the floor, but it never came. I then felt 2 arms around my waist holding me up.

"You should be more careful next time." he said to me.

"Thanks a lot." silence "I'm Bella Swan." I held out my hand. But he never took it.

"Trevor Walter."

"Well I'll see you around Trevor." Some what seductively not know what was going on.

I then got up and went to sit next to Jessica who was bouncing out of her chair. Saying that I just talked to one of the new kids with out stuttering. Maybe Edward was right I shouldn't hang out with Jessica that much. The rest of the morning passed in a flash finally it was time for lunch. I walked there with Mike who was still asking me out even though h was still going out with Jessica. When I sat down at the table I looked around the cafeteria for Trevor. Then our eyes locked.

I was hopelessly lost in his topaz eyes, that I didn't notice that he was coming towards me.

"Hey why don't you come sit with us today." Pointing back to his table where I could see 4 other people staring back at me.

"Sure." I said then got up and moved over to their table.

When I got there I notice that they all had food in front of them all of it was untouched. Could they be vampires like the Cullen's? Then Trevor started talking to me snapping me back in to reality.

"Do you always fall a lot?" He asked

"Yeah lets just say I am not the most graceful person on the plant." I was looking him over. Topaz eyes, inhuman beauty, paleness, cold to the touch, an fast reflexes.

"So am I going to have to follow you around like a lost puppy so you don't hurt yourself?"

"Well that is very kind of you but you don't have to go out of your way to try and keep me safe."

"O I don't mind at all."

"Umm okay so tell me about yourself." I asked trying to change the subject..

"Well we just moved here from a town in Alaska." Then I notice the 4 others that were staring at me.

"O pardon my manners this is my family Rachel, Larry, Audrey, and Kyle."

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Any ways we came her thinking that there would be more _family_ here." The way he said family was weird if he was a vampire did he come here to see the Cullen's.

"O really who are they maybe I can help."

"Umm one of them is named Edward Cullen." I sate there with my mouth open in awe.

"Bella do you know him or something"

"Umm yeah I use to date him then he and his family moved after we had a fight."

"O so you know?"  
"Know what?" I asked

"That we are vampires?" He said in a low whisper that I could hardly hear.

"Yeah" I said still in shock that they would tell me so fast

A WEEK LATER AT LUNCH

"Hey Bella, I know you already know this is against the rules but will you go out with me?"

"Sure." I then put my arms around his neck in a hug.

"I love you Bella I will do anything for you."

"Trevor?" I can't believe I was going to ask him this even though I just met him a week ago.

"Yes Bella."

"Can you make me live forever?"  
"Yes but not right now. How about in 2 months to see if this works out."

"Okay in 2 months then. I love you Trevor." What shocked me the most was that I meant it.

When 2months finally passed Trevor and I were inseparable. We made our way over to his place which I know called home since I've been over there a lot during the past 2 months. When we got upstairs to out room and sat down on our new bed that he got for me.

"You sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, I want to spend forever in your arms"

"I know but when this is done there is no going back."

"I know and I don't care."

"Okay here we go"

Trevor then slowly lowered down to my neck and bit down.

"O my god!" I screamed

"Bella it's okay only 3 more days then we will be together forever."

"I love you Trevor." Then I slipped in to unconsciousness.

I woke up again and looked around the room looking for Trevor. When I saw him I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hey your up I thought you were never going to."

"Why how long have I been out for?"

"O about 3 days." He laughed.

I then reached up and kissed him with as much passion as I could. And he returned by pushing me in to a wall and kissing back. We stayed like that for a couple of hours. We would of kept going if Rachel didn't say that she had to talk to me.

"Yeah Rach." I asked

"Umm Bella I have some bad news."

"What happened is everything okay?"

"No Charlie died last night when you were "asleep"".

"No!"

"I am so sorry Bella."

"Well I guess I don't have to fake my death since I am 18, I can just pretend to be living at Charlie's right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can do that or you can move in with us?"

"Okay! I will go tell Trevor."

"Okay I will go tell everyone else I am so excited we have to go shopping tomorrow okay."

Inside I was happy that I would be able to go shopping with Rachel and maybe Audrey will come with us.

"Hey Trevor guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm moving in with you guys!"

"Good for you better for us." Then we started kissing some more. Then I pulled away from our embrace.

"I got to go Rachel is taking me shopping."

"Well okay but maybe later okay?"

"I promise when I get back okay."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"Here take this you are now part of the family." He then handed me a silver credit card.

"Trevor!" I said as if I was five. Then I stood up and kissed him.

"You better get going okay Rachel might get mad if you don't hurry up."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow."

"O yeah Bella here take your new car okay I got it for you. Just try and keep it under 250 okay."

"O thank you so much what kind is it thou?"

"Just go find out Bella. Okay before Rachel rips me up"

"Okay"

"Rachel" I yelled

"Yeah you ready?"

"Yeah is Audrey going?"

"No she and Kyle are…occupied." At that we both started laughing

When we got to Port Angles in like 10 minutes thanks to Trevor for getting me that midnight black Ferrari. We got right to work. I grabbed almost everything and most of them were really sluty but I didn't care anymore.

After that we walked in to Victoria Secrets to do a little shopping for the boys. Well we kind of came out with half the store. Ha ha Alice would be proud of me for even going shopping. When we finally finished up our major shopping spree we headed back to the car so we could go back home and start packing.

80 years later at Forks Washington High (again)

The next morning Trevor some how was able to stop kissing me long enough to tell me that some new vampires were moving to Forks. But I shortly forgot all about that. When Trevor and I finally took a break from lip locking to actually get ready for school. Today I deiced to show the new vampires coming in too see that I mean business. So I wore a short jean skirt, with a black V neck shirt with a red lacy bra that you could clearly see.

When we finally got to school I had to explain to everyone that our dad had a lot of money. So I bought a car. When we got out of the car I could smell the new vampires on their way to school. So I deiced to let them know that I was taken so I grabbed Trevor forcefully in to a very passionate kiss. That was when I heard the one person that I thought I will never had to see again. But when I listened I notice that it wasn't an angry growl but a playful one.

I then notice that it was so low that you would only hear it if you were a vampire. That was when I turned around to see. Him.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" Trevor asked with slight disappointment in his voice.

"Nothing now where were we." Then I grabbed him in an even more passionate kiss. I think both forgot where we were. That was when I heard a very angry grown came from behind me. So once again broke Trevor's and mind lip locking much to our dismay. Only to see him again.

EPOV

When I saw Bella again I was over whelmed with joy. But then I notice that she was in the middle of kissing another guy. So I let out a low growl. Hopping that she might hear it. When she looked at me all I saw was anger and sadness in her voice.

"Bella?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"What do you want Edward?" She screamed at me

"Bella I think we need to talk."

"You know what Edward if you would of said that earlier like before you left I would of said sure lets talk. But not know Edward. Not after you promised me you wouldn't leave and you left. So I don't think we need to talk I don't even think that we should be friends."

"Bella don't say that we can work everything out and everything would be back to how it uses to be just me and you."

"No Edward it can't go back to how it uses to be 80 years ago. Because if I did that you could leave and come back and I will be waiting for you with open arms. Well think again Edward. And on top of it all it can't go back to how it uses to be. Because you know what Edward I'm a vampire. Yeah the one thing that you said you will never do to me happened when you left and I fell in love again!"

After she said that she just walked off and walked in to a hug of my new enemy. No one was going to take Bella away from me if it takes all of entity to get her back. I will.


	3. Beautiful, Hot, Sexy

-1Chapter 3

BPOV

I walked in to Trevor's awaiting arms.

"Hey it will be okay it will all work out. Its okay."

Then he lifted my head and kissed me with so much passion. I almost wasn't able to match it. Then I heard the same familiar grow. But this time it was a lot louder. So once again I broke Trevor's and mine lip lock and turned to look at Edward. But instead of just Edward it was all the Cullen's. And they all looked pissed and I had a feeling that they wanted to fight. So the only way to make them leave was to hurt them. Even though I didn't want to. So I looked at Edward and yelled.

"Get your family away from me and you stay away from me too. I am so sick and tired of you being so over bearing over me. And if you can't protect me yourself you have to go get you family. So why don't you all just leave me and my family alone. Now please excuse me I was busy until I was so rudely interrupted."

Then I turned back to Trevor.

"Now where were we?" And with that we went back to kissing. Once again we were interrupted but this time it wasn't our fault. Edward had ripped me away from Trevor. Now that really pissed me off. I then looked back at Trevor who was even more pissed then I was. I finally realized that there was no physical way I would brake Edward steel grip on me. Well not with so many humans around anyway. And I was not in the mood to talk things out with him. So I knew that I had to get away. I knew for a fact that none of the Cullen's would help me. Not after what I said. So I used a power that I had. I teleported back to Trevor's side. Who gathered me in to a steel grip. Not ever going to let going to let go of me. Then Rachel and Larry were in front of us. And then in front of them was Audrey and Kyle. They all knew that I could probably could fight off all the Cullen's. Meaning that I had more then one power. Yeah some how I got more then one power. But I hoped that none of my family were thinking about that. I just wanted the Cullen's to think that I only had one power. That way could use my powers with out them know about them.

When the Cullen's saw how my family was standing trying to protect me, I knew that if they weren't at school then we would have broke out in a fight. When the bell did ring none of my family or the Cullen's moved. I think that they wanted to fight. So they were waiting for all the humans to leave. So then we could really fight.

So when the final bell rang none of us had moved yet. So I deiced that since I was the one that everyone was fighting over. So with that I whispered to Trevor to let me go. He did having a slight hunch as to what I was about to do. I made my way past my family and I was suddenly face to face with Edward

"Bella I'm so glad the you want to talk now."

"Ha ha Edward you think highly of yourself. I came up here to say goodbye." With that I teleported. But instead of going home I went behind the Cullen's. Who were all know very confused. So I deiced to play with their minds. I winked at Trevor who some how knew me well enough to know what I was thinking. Hmm funny how thinks work out.

So he quietly told the rest of our family. That was when I teleported. Then they got in the car and would drive home. So then the Cullen's couldn't follow us. So with that I teleported again. This time towards the school. All the Cullen's stared at me with confusion. I then saw my family get in the car and zoom off. I then teleported back to the Cullen's. So I was then in front of them all. The last thing saw was Emment was coming towards me. But I didn't know what else would have happened cause I then teleported myself home.

When I finally got home Trevor came up to me demanding to know who that family was that we were so close to attacking. But at the time I didn't feel like talking about the Cullen's. So I did the only thing that would make Trevor forget about this morning. So I go up and kissed him that I knocked him on the floor. So I was know on top of him.

Then for the 4th time that day I kissed him wit a lot of passion and love. He then returned it with the same if not more. We were like that for a couple of hours. When we heard Kyle or Larry clear their throat. We then both looked up at who ever distracted us.

It was Larry. I should of figured. that Audrey and Kyle would be … occupied right now. Ha ha when weren't they.

"What's up?" I said trying not to sound mad.

"Well just thought you would like to look some what descent when that group of vampires come over later today."

"What!" I said slight shock in my voice

"They some how found out where we live and are coming here after school."

"All of them?"

"Yeah it seems like it. I'm not sure though."

"Well if they are coming just tell them that I am…occupied."

With that I teleported me and Trevor up to our bedroom.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that Bella was still alive. But in love with a vampire. They must have been together for the last 80 years or so. I couldn't live with myself if I were to tear them apart just so I could be with Bella. Well then if I can't get her to come back to me. I will make her jealous. Then maybe she would come back to me. But how could I make her jealous. I mean she wants me to be happy right. Hmm maybe I will get another human girlfriend. Yes, then maybe I will change her to make Bella want me back. But I will feel bad. Bad bad bad.

So with that I walked slowly into the school not caring that I was already late. When I entered started to look for anyone that would make Bella jealous. When I notice her.

She was perfect. Blonde hair, a perfectly golden tan. Athletic it looked like, maybe a cheerleader, or volleyball player. But she was beautiful. Sure to make Bella jealous. Then I thought what if she looked like that know. What would she look like as a vampire.

I went over and took a seat next to her. Trying to get her to notice me. I reading to her mind. "_Holy Shit he is hott him and I should like so make out today. Omg he is like sitting next too me. I love his eyes topaz is a great eye color. Wow my pencil is shiny." _

After that I knew that she liked me. But then thought maybe I should choose someone else. You know someone a little more smart and not easily distracted. But didn't care anymore. So I wrote her a note (this next scene between Edward and Bridget is all a note okay)

Hey I'm Edward, who are you?

Bridget )

Hey Bridget do you want to have lunch with me today?

hmm I don't know I kind of just met you.

Well then you should get to know me better.

well I will love to get to know you more but if you are just looking for friendship then no. but if you are looking for more then sure.

So is it a date?

Yep!

Sweet!

Yeah so what's up with you?

Nothing much you.

But she never got to answer back because the teacher took the note away and read it.

"Well class it looks like love is in the air for Bridget and Edward." He said out loud. I looked over at Bridger to see if she was blushing. She was just slightly but smiling a cheerleader smile. At lunch I only bought one tray of food for Bridget. But she thought that we would be sharing. I was still thinking if maybe I will or won't tell her about my family's little secret. But then I thought she will have to figure it out just like Bella had too. When we sad down at the table my family gave ma a weird look, from across the cafeteria. I told them it was nothing I just had to talk to Bridget for a little bit that all. Even though I knew that I will tell them the plan later. Then Bridget started to talk.

"You now that you are really hot!"

"Thanks you are quiet beautiful yourself." I said awkwardly.

"You think that I'm beautiful but not hot?"

"Doesn't it mean the same thing?"

"Hell no there is a huge difference. See beautiful just means you like me but you don't want to kiss me. Hot means that you want to kiss me and sexy means that you want to make out."

"Umm okay" I was shocked at how the times changed since I was first 17. I mean back then if you said hot or sexy you would probably get slapped…a lot.

"Yeah o by the way I change my answer you are super sexy!" I had to think about that. Wait that met that she wanted to make out with me. Well that could never happen if she was human, I have a feeling that Bridget is like the total opposite of Bella. I mean Bridget is tan, blonde, athletic, graceful, hazel eyes, confident. Where as Bella is pale, brown hair, not athletic but not lazy, a klutz, brown eyes, and very shy. But I still love her.

"Well then I thing your sexy too." I said just trying to play along

"You don't like me don't you. So who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be thinking rather hard about something or someone. And it's not me so who is it?"

"It is about you don't worry I just zone out a lot." I lied.

"O okay crap we're going to be later to class."

"O yeah we better get to class." I said then she leaned up and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. That I wasn't expecting.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I didn't have any other classes with Bridger. I was glad. I hated her non stop talk about her wanting to make out with me. If only she know why that would be totally impossible unless I were to make her a vampire.

When the final bell rang I started to walk towards the Volvo when I saw Alice. Her eyes were blank she was staring in to space. She was having vision. So I deiced I wanted to know what it was about.

I wish I didn't. It was about Bella on top of a guy kissing him and then they ran up to their room and shut the door. Then the vision was over. With that in my mind I went over to the main office to find out where Bella know lived. I talked to the new secretary who gave me the information that I needed. When I walked out she looked sad that I was leaving. When I got to the car my family was there waiting.

"Finally what took you so long? I have homework and I am going to be up all night doing it." Said Emment. We all laughed at that. Cause no mater how many times Emment goes through school. He always gets lost on his homework So he some how still has homework when school is done. When I told every one that I had to stop somewhere. All saying that they didn't care cause it's not like was have anything to do Well besides Emment.

When we pulled up to Bella's new house we were all in awe. It was bigger then out house. And that that the house was black with a blood red door. Wow ,this is going to be interesting. Then we all stepped out of the Volvo going p the steps and ringing the door bell.


	4. I was

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long I had a lot of stuff going on and sorry that it is really short but I had finals and test and stuff that I had to study for so I will try to not do that again

Chapter 4

I was…

BPOV

When me and Trevor were up in our room just listening in on what the Cullen's wanted.

"What do you want?" Larry yelled at them

"I need to talk to Bella." Edward replied.

"Well you will have to wait until tomorrow cause both her and Trevor are…occupied."

Then I heard a really loud growl coming form down stairs. So I took off my cloths. Then wrapped myself in a towel to go downstairs to see what was going on. When I opened the door and saw all the Cullen's look at me wide eyed. I mean I can't blame them I kind of just walked out wearing just a towel. And I think Larry had some think funny up his sleeve. Cause of what he said next.

"Wow! Bella this is a first."

"What do you mean?" I asked playing along

"This is the first time you remembered a towel before coming out."

"Really wow I'm slow…o well"

With that said Edward was staring up at me wide eyed.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I yelled at him.

"Bella?"

"Yes that's my name. Ok now will you stop looking at me like a perve."

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Okay this is getting creepy all you guys out now. And never come back!" I screamed at them they didn't budge so I had to hurt them.

"Get out now Edward!" I screamed at him

"Bella?" he asked look at me like he was in pain.

"GO!" I screamed. Repeating my last words to him just like it happened 80 years ago. And it worked just the same. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were gone.

When they left I collapsed on the floor. I forgot that I probably hurt him more then I did the first time. Then I got up and walked back up to my room tog et dress again.

EPOV

When we got back to our house after having Bella yell at us I collapsed.

"Edward dear what's wrong" said Esme.

"Bella." was all I was able to say

"Edward Bella had been gone for the last 80 years."

"No, she's back"

"Edward what do you mean? That would mean that she is a vampire" _Or really old_.

"Yeah she is a vampire and still 18."

"Then Edward that would mean that you 2 can get married like you planned 80 years ago."

"I can't Esme"

"Why not?"

"She has a new family and a husband."

"O Edward dear it will be okay."

"No no it won't."

"Edward I know Bella she will come back."

"No she won't she just said the words…again."

"The words that made u move so many decades ago."

"Yeah." With that Esme gathered me in a hug.

I was never so glad to have Esme she was always so kind. I don't think I have ever seen her get mad.

"Thank you Esme. I don't know how I will repay you."

"Edward you don't owe me anything I'm your mother that's what I'm hear for."

"I love you Esme."

"I love you too Edward."

When I went back up to my room There was Rosalie waiting for me. Probably wanting to know what I was doing at lunch today. And I turned out to be right.

"Edward."

"Rosalie"

"Who were you sitting with at lunch today?"

"Bridget."

"Awesome Edward I am so proud of you."

"Why?"  
"Cause you are moving onto something else that is way better then Bella will ever be."

"What do you mean?" I said getting angry.

"Aren't you going out with Bridget?"

"That's the main part of the plan."  
"What plan?"

"Too get Bella back"

"Edward Cullen I am ashamed of you."

"Why?"

"Trying to brake up Bella and Trevor. After being together for the past 80 years. And now you are going to brake Bridget's heart just so you can be with your silly little Bella. Wow Edward I didn't think you will sink this low to be with Bella."

"Rosalie I never thought of that."

"Sure Edward sure." Then she walked out of my room.

When Rosalie was gone I went to sit on the bed that I got Bella a long time ago. I started to think of the conversation that me and Rosalie just had. Did it sound like Rosalie wanted Bella to be happy with out me. Yes she did but she only said that because Bella is probably married to Trevor. I pondered on all this the rest of the night.

BPOV

The next morning I was dreading going to school. I think my whole family knew it to. So they didn't say anything else about it. When we got to the school I luckily didn't see the silver Volvo any where. But I did see Rosalie's M3. I guess I should have been happy that Edward wasn't here.

But I had a feeling that he was on his way. But I didn't know why he was late. I then say the silver Volvo come flying past me and my family. But instead of just one person in there. There were two. I was in shock that Edward found someone else, and a HUMAN.

But nothing could prepare me for who it was. I mean at first I thought that Edward would choose someone that was like me. No not this time because when she stepped out I was in awe. I'm mean she was gorgeous. She had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, a perfect tan, and in a skirt, with a low cut shirt and to top it all off she was in 4 inch heels. I was speechless.

I never would of thought Edward would get another girlfriend let alone another human girlfriend. I knew something was up. But I didn't know what. But I had an idea, that Edward was trying to make me jealous.

The sad part is I was.


	5. Vampire falls in love with a human

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON

Chapter 5

"You made a vampire fall in love with a human."

EPOV

When I saw Bella's face after Bridget got out of the car I knew she was jealous. She was looking back at me to Bridget over and over. And then suddenly she smiled. As if she didn't care that I found someone else, and so fast. But I knew that deep down she did care., and she was pissed.

"Edward."

"Edward"

"EDWARD!" Bridget yelled.

"What?"

"Who are you string at with so much interest?"

"O no one just zoned out again."

"Its okay just try not to do it again please." Then she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I promise."

"Then she grabbed my hand and started to walk, I was surprised that she didn't drop it right away due to the unnatural coldness. But she never did. I walked her to her class before going to mine. I saw Jason glaring at me. At that point I knew he was the new Mike Newton around here. And of course they liked Bridget and maybe even Bella to.

At lunch (EPOV still)

When I sat down at lunch waiting for Bridget. I saw Bella again, but this time she looked worried about something. She kept looking over at me for some reason. Then Bridget came over.

"Hey Edward we need to talk"

"Umm okay" I said still not getting it.

"Edward this isn't working out. There is just no chemistry between you and me."

"Are you braking up with me?" This was not part of the plan.

"Yes, I am Edward but we can still be friends right?"

"Yeah, sure." Shit this was so not part of the plan.

Then she got up and sat down next too…Jason. Then all of a sudden they started to kiss, I didn't understand this at all. So I read in to Bridget's mind.

_O my god I am so glad that Jason asked me out today in class. I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't want to kiss me. O my god Jason is an awesome kisser._

After that thought I kind of stop listening. And then I got confused. How could I get dumped, because of Jason asking Bridget. I mean what did he have that I didn't. Then I saw Bella she looked shocked as I was. That I just got dumped. She was also confused. as to why I was starting to date humans again. I look back over to Bridget and Jason. They were still making out. It didn't even look like they took a breath.

I couldn't take it anymore. Bella was still starring at me. And Bridget and Jason were still making out. Also my family were staring me down. I knew Rosalie told them about the plan. So I just got up and went to my car.

BPOV

When I saw Edward and his new girlfriend I have to admit now I was jealous. So when I saw that Bridget had dumped Edward for Jason I was really confused. I looked over at Edward to see how he was taking it. He was just as confused as I was. He kept looking back at me then to Bridget and Jason, then to his family. When her got up to go to his care I knew something else was wrong. So I deiced to follow him. Much to my family's dismay. But as I tried to go out I was stopped by the other Cullen's. Who I knew weren't going to let me through and I definitely couldn't teleport in from of all these people. So I had to be calm and collected.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Stop trying to act all nice." barked Rosalie.

"Look I just want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"You know to catch up I mean I haven't talk to him for 80 years now so I want to talk to him."

"Your lying again." this time it came from Jasper.

"Okay fine I just saw what happened and I want to see if he is okay and also apologize about yesterday."

"Hmm I don't know if you deserve to talk to him after what happened yesterday."

"That's why I want to talk to him to say that I'm sorry."

"Let her go." This surprisingly came from Rosalie.

Talking with Edward

"Edward?" I asked

"What do you want Bella?"

"I want to see if your okay."

"I'm fine."

"Edward you and I both know that your not fine. But something tells me that it has noting to do with Bridget. Now does it?"

"NO it has nothing to do with Bridget dumping me."

"Then what is it?"

"O my god Bella are you that blind?!"

"O my god Edward can you take a joke?"

"Ha ha."

" Come on lets go for a drive. Catch up we haven't talked for a while. I want to know everything that had happened."

" I don't know Bella do you think your husband will let you?"

"Trevor, well he isn't the boss of me now is he."

"Okay fine where to?"

"O how about the meadow?"  
"O I don't think I remember how to get there." He said playfully. So I pushed him playfully.

"O really I thought vampires couldn't forget that easily."

"Well I guess I'm not a normal vampire."

"Well that's true. I haven't seen you turn in to a bat once."

"O like you can."

"How do you know I can't?"

"Can you?" he asked really wanting to know.

"Maybe."

"Bella do you have any other powers beside teleportation."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"O really now if you weren't you I would be able to read your mind. But since your special I can't."

"O so know I'm special."

"Bella you were always special."

"How?"

"You made a vampire fall in love with a human." Then our faces were just 2 inches away from each other.

"So do I need to drive to the meadow?"

"Yeah I want to see how you drive now."

"Okay."


	6. Meadow

-1Chapter 6

Meadow

EPOV

I was so shocked when Bella asked me to go to the meadow with her again. I was actually shocked that she was talking to me an flirting.

"So is this a new Volvo or the same one that you had 80 years ago?"

"New." We didn't talk the rest of the way to the meadow.

At the meadow.

"Hmm anything else happen new in your life?" She asked

"Only one thing comes to mind."

"And what would that be?" I could kind of see her pray that it had nothing to do with her.

"Well I'm happy again."

"Look Edward I never understood that."

"What?"

"Why 80 years ago you fell in love with me. I mean I was just a human who kept running in to bad situations, and nearly dieing every weekend. I just don't understand why you choose me to love. You could have had anyone. And when you told me that Carsile found Rosalie so she can be your wife, I was overwhelmed with jealously."

"Bella I don't know how to explain this." And the truth was I didn't.

"Well I got time since we both kind of ditched school."

We both laughed.

"Well when I heard that you moves to Forks I never knew that I would fall in love. But most it started when I tried to read your mind but couldn't. So I wanted to understand you. At first I just wanted to be friends with you but a some point it turned to love and I don't know how. And as for having anyone I can't. Cause the one person I want doesn't want me back." I paused to see what she would say.

"And how do you know this?"

"Cause she yells at me to leave her alone every time I try to talk to her. "

"How do you know that maybe she is just scared."

"Now why would she be scared?"

"Maybe of getting hurt again after she just began to heal."

BPOV

We just starred at each other for a couple of hours probably thinking of the conversation we just had. When he broke the silence.

"Why do you think it is taking her so long to heal."

"Maybe she really loved you at one point." Then he kissed me with a lot of passion.

At first I didn't know how to react to it but then I kissed him back. Until I remember Trevor. I then broke our embrace.

"I better get home."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No I have a faster way." Then I teleported home leaving Edward in the middle of the meadow.

When I arrived home I wasn't shocked that Trevor was waiting up for me.

"Hey babe sorry for leaving you guys at lunch."

"O its okay."

"Okay soo." I felt so awkward. (Could you blame me).

"So where did you go?"

"I just went to the meadow with Edward."

"And what did you and this Edward do?"

"Trevor don't worry its nothing we just talked"

"Okay Bella I believe you. So how do you know this Edward?"

Then I went into how I first met Edward and the story of how him and I fell in love with each other. And how that all ended.

"Wow" was all Trevor could say when I finished.

"Yeah."

"So do you know if he still has feeling for you?"

"I don't know. I don't see why he would after what I did to him." I lied I knew for a fact that he still had feelings for me.

"Well if you did that to me I would still love you."

"Really?"

"Really."

When he kissed me I felt awkward about kissing him, and I don't know why. Maybe kissing Edward made me realize that maybe I shouldn't be with Trevor.


	7. Everything

-1Chapter 7

Everything

BPOV

I didn't go back to school the rest of the week. I didn't want to see Edward not yet. Trevor knew that I was trying to ignore him so he didn't mind me staying home. But the next week I did go to school. But I was shocked to see that Edward and Bridget had got back together.

"When did they get back together?" I asked Rachel.

"Last week around Thursday. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Umm okay?"

"I don't feel good I'm going home."

"Kay bye."

After I left the cafeteria. I teleported myself home. Where I sat in my room thinking. But I felt so caged inside the house. So deiced to go for a drive. So I took Larry's Escalade. I went driving until I got to then end of the road. Then I grabbed my iPod and ran to the meadow. I laid down turning on my iPod and listened to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. I don't know why but it reminded me of how I felt when Edward left. With that thought I felt bad for thinking it. I sat in the meadow thinking about me and Edward and then me and Trevor. But I could only find one thing in common with those pairs and that was I loved Edward but I also loved Trevor.

EPOV

Bella didn't come to school for the rest of the week. I guess I couldn't blame her with what happened the other day. But on Thursday me and Bridget go back together. On Monday when Bella came back I was so happy to see her again. But I knew I had to play it cool. So I just kept starring at Bridget but listening to what Bella was saying. Through Rachel's mind. When Bella said that she didn't feel good after finding out that I was back with Bridget. I had a hunch as to why she wanted to be alone.

"So why do you want to go back out with me?" I asked Bridget.

"Well Jason was just to easy I love a challenge." I wasn't expecting that

"Well then I'm the right guy." We both laughed.

"Well time for class." I walked Bridget to our class but didn't go in.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No I don't feel good."

"O ok."

"Bye." I kissed her on the cheek and left.

I then went home to think about what I can do to get Bridget guess what I am. I deiced then to go to the meadow to think. When I got there I was surprised to see a black Escalade parked there. So I knew I wasn't alone I just didn't' know who else was here. Then I heard something. It was Bella. She was singing, I had never heard her sing before. I then realized what song she was singing it was Let It Die by Three Days Grace. To hear her singing that song it hurt me even though I didn't know if she was singing it about me or Trevor. But it hurt the most when she started to sing Gone Forever. I then deiced to make myself known to her. When she saw me it hurt me to look in her eyes. I'm sure if she were human then she would have been crying.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me

"I cam to think. What are you doing here?"

"Same."

We just sat there starring at each other not saying a word. Both of us lost in our own little world. She must of forgot that I was there cause she started to sing again. This time Over and over (by Three Day Grace) When she singing I felt hurt that this song is reminding her of someone, most likely me.

"Bella?'

"What Edward."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything


	8. Pro's & Con's

-1NOTE I DON'T COULDN'T OF USED WORD ON THIS CAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY UNINSTALLED IT….SO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I WILL NOT BE USING WORD….SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ANY MISTAKES I MAKE!!

Chapter 8-Pros and Cons

BPOV

I didn't know why I was still sitting in the meadow with Edward but I just couldn't leave. Everything just felt so right. I still didn't want to explain what was wrong though cause what was wrong I didn't really know myself.

We sat there in the meadow looking in to each others eyes. I totally forgot how amazing his eyes were. Some how they seemed a lighter shade of topaz then Trevor's.

"Bella." His voice snapped me back to reality

"Yes, Edward."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"For the last 80 years I've been walking around this earth looking for someone like me that I could marry. And yes I did date a few vampire chicks but when they asked if we should take our relationship to the next level I always said no. Some would ask why and I would tell them all about you. They of course got mad cause I was in love with a little human girl that was probably dead now. But I didn't care that they got mad cause I knew that I would never be happy with them, cause how can you be happy with someone who's in love with someone else." He then got up and started to walking to the edge of the meadow. Then he turned around and said,

"Think about it." Then he just went running in to the forest.

When he was gone I did start to think about it. I started to think about me and Edward and then me and Trevor. I started to think of the pros and cons of each relationship. The pros with Edward was when I was human he saved my life countless times, also he showed me what love was really like. But the con in the relationship was we would always fight, and I would some how get him mad. Also I though yeah he loved me but not enough to be with me forever.

Then I started to think abut me and Trevor's relationship and the pros were that I knew that he loved me with all his heart. Also he has taught me so much in the last 80 years that I've been with him. And the most important was that he proved to me that he wants to be with me forever. I then tried to think up some cons of the relationship and I came to the conclusion that there weren't any.


End file.
